


Autumnal Grapes

by Karin Yukimura (Karinpon), Sexsuna



Series: Mizari's Misery [5]
Category: Jrock, Jyakura (band), Megaromania (Band), Metis Gretel, My Heaven's Luck Sisters, 凛 -the end of corruption world- | Lin -the End of Corruption World-
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Haemorrhoids, Japanese Band - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rectal bleeding, Scat, Visual Kei, cocksucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin%20Yukimura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizari has retreated to a small house in the country, away from major roads, to hide from the exploits of the muscle-adorned rapist psychopaths Boye and Asuyu. He had, much to his subsequent dismay, forgotten that his friend, Sui, was not to be trusted with important information so easily...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumnal Grapes

The bathroom was the only pleasant place in that worthless peasant hovel. Far from any major road, one had to walk a good ten minutes from the nearest railway station through perilous landslide-prone slopes overgrown with pestilent parasitic grass, muddy whenever there was rainfall, past abandoned marsh-like ruins of rice paddies until one found it, nestled in the shadow of a massive oak, the path up to the front door difficult to see, elusive in the grassy jungle. The dirty mossy shingle roof was unimpressive, and the tatami carpets were no good, cracked and ragged and here and there with the beginnings of mould – he’d have to replace them before it turned into a health hazard.

But the bathroom was a stunningly beautiful antiseptic environment; the walls were clean neat tiles that glittered in the rich orange exorbitant light cast by the fixtures in the ceiling, and the smell was fresh; even though there was no connection to the municipal sewage system – it relied instead on a septic tank that had to be emptied once a month – it was the freshest bathroom he had ever seen. That, and its location, was why he had chosen it.

After Mizari was done defecating – which was what he was doing on the bathroom when the strange reflections struck him – he wiped his arse gently and applied the haemorrhoid cream to his sore grapes, whereafter he washed his hands. He saw himself in the mirror. His hair was red and as pretty as ever, but his eyes were sunken and there were unsightly dark rings around them. He had not slept well for many weeks, months; he couldn’t remember a time when he slept well. The horror of all that he had been through, again and again he kept running into them, those same fucking rapists, and they’d have their way with him... this was his final refuge. As close as one could get to living in the wilderness within the Osaka metropolitan area, more or less – Mizari wasn’t exactly the type survivalist woodland type; the hills just north of Kobe.

He flushed the toilet and heard outside the soft steps of his dog, “Sui II”, a Doberman he had acquired from a breeder for an outrageous sum, a breeder who had assured him it was of the most robust stock and would defend him diligently. So far he had not seen much of defence from the dog, but it was independent enough, as long as he left food out for it, the bugger seemed to want little more, and would go circle the house and the general vicinity. Mizari assumed that was good behaviour of a guard dog. His buttocks slid slimy against each other from the cream.

He then pulled up his black lycra trousers with flared leg-ends, and corrected his ugly pink T-shirt a bit, so that it hung over the zone where the trousers met his lower belly. That zone, like a demilitarised zone, must not be seen; who knew what it might otherwise lure in, like squirts of blood in the water might attract sharks.

He left the bathroom, walking slowly out into the hallway beyond, turning towards the kitchen. “Sui Two?” he called out. “You there?” It was almost as if he thought the dog would understand his question. Cautiously he made his way to the newly furnished kitchen. It was a humid and warm summer day, and despite the whirring air conditioning unit – barely functional, that thing – it was very warm inside the house. “Sui Two?” he asked again.

Then he heard the dog behind him, the soft paws against the wooden floor in the kitchen, the claws striking the polish. He turned around and as he saw the dog what struck him first was relief at the sight, and then sheer and deranged horror as he saw the two naked men that stood behind it, one of them with his massive prick hard between the fingers of his hand; and that cocky smile framed by the dark brown hair; he knew them all too well; It was Boye, and behind him and with no less maliciously glowing eyes, Asuyu. There was no justice in the world.

 

Mizari eyed the window over the air-conditioning unit eagerly but the moment he tried to run, they were already on-top of him, forcing him down; his legs gave way. He screamed, but it was to no avail; the dumb dog sat there, breathing heavily with its tongue out, drool dripping like early morning dew off a nettle leaf.

“Get off me, you fucking psycho-brutes! Off me!”

Boye, who took hold of Mizari’s weak flabby arms and lifted him upwards roughly, merely smiled at the insolent victim.

“How the fuck you find me here, you bloody nutters? Who the fuck told you were I was?” Mizari continued.

“Sui did,” Asuyu said.

Mizari knew they could not mean Sui II, but must mean the other Sui. “Su... Sui? Why?” Mizari looked down into the floor; feelings of betrayal thundered within him like two storm clouds that met and formed a new stronger storm system.

Asuyu smiled. “It wasn’t difficult at all, Sui let us known as long as we come and fuck him now and then. That was all he requested. He likes to wear that slutty school-girl uniform he wore the time we thought he was you camping in the woods while we fuck him.”

The dog would need a new name.

“That traitor, I thought he was my friend... That he would protect me...”

“You have no friends,” Boye interjected. “We’re all you have.” Boye reached with a hand and brought up Mizari’s T-shirt and let his big veiny hands slide all over the place, touching his chest, dancing across his ribs, squeezing his nipples.

Mizari shouted incoherent profanities, asked to be let go, but it was all to no avail. Boye’s hands reached everywhere, pulling down his Lycra trousers past his buttocks, and sliding in beyond his pink underwear. Into the stickiness.

“He’s already lubed himself up in preparation for us!” Boye declared as he withdrew his fingers and inspected the cream that had ended up on them. Mizari was sure that, even if that stickiness had been shit, Boye would have been none the more deterred. He was nasty, utterly and totally perverted, with a taste for the most debauched and sick things imaginable. “Look!”

“Good,” said Asuyu in reply while he stroked his erection with a few red wisps of Mizari’s hair. “Maybe he won’t be so obstinate this time.”

The fingers returned to his bottom, sliding along the cleft, smearing the cream about, and then, circled in on his haemorrhoids. Boye felt them with his fingers. Mizari didn’t feel much except that sense of something further being in the way. Boye did a few exploratory probes with his finger, but seemed not to find the actual aperture.

“He’s grown another grape or two since last,” Boye said, “pretty large ones. He’s going to bleed.”

Mizari twitched, but the grip of him was good. It did nothing. “Let go of me, I’ve had enough of you fucking crazy cunts! You’ve ruined my life!”

Mizari was trying to think of further curses to let out, but Asuyu shoved his erection into his mouth, and the only thing that escaped save drool were incoherent mumbling growls. Meanwhile, at the posterior, Boye had managed to shove two fingers in, and, having done this, withdrew them and pulled Mizari’s trousers further down the occasionally convulsing legs upon which Boye sat.

Boye’s prick, which seemed to stand whenever he wanted or needed it to, was not long in gaining entry to the mistreated caverns, and with some aid in spreading the stiff cheeks by his hands, he had managed to envelop his flesh in its entirety. Mizari winced and struggled vainly under those harsh veined hands that corrected his position whenever he tried to slowly wriggle away. Eventually tears flowed from his eyes, as each thrust tore at his overripe grapes, drawing a little sliver of blood that formed a red line down Boye’s entire length. Mizari just cried and drooled on the cock in his mouth.

His two rapists seemed only further aroused by the cries and incoherent gibbering pleas for mercy, so were not deterred. They continued their merry business. The wooden floor creaked under their abuse, Mizari’s own cock, hard and rigid and neglected, scraped against splinters that ripped through his thin trousers.

“Let’s turn around”, Boye said, “I want him on-top, and then you can try to get in too, at the same time, right, Asuyu? It’ll be great if it works.” He drew his stake out of Mizari’s bum, frigged it lazily and then grabbed the sprawling Mizari roughly, taking hold of his arms. Mizari made little effort to resist any longer, and seemed not to realise the horror of the portentous double-penetration that awaited him.

Boye got Mizari to sit on his chest, just above his erection, eventually. It took some work to get him to sit right. Boye ripped Mizari’s trousers open at the front, revealing his swollen erection. Boye tugged at it vaguely while he forced Mizari’s small light slender body back onto his erection, which met with some resistance in this position. The friction was wondrous indeed, but with a little brute force, Boye was soon back in. He motioned with his hand instruction to Asuyu, who, with a firm grip of his own erection, lubricated by Mizari’s spittle alone, positioned himself for entry.

His thick veined penis glistened and pulsated rhythmically as he pushed it up along Boye’s length, the tip of which was embraced by Mizari’s sphincter, and Boye moaned. “Good, good,” he said, “get it in there, now, right up along-side mine.” He pushed and hit the sacred ring.

Mizari realised what was about to happen.

Some blood mixed with slimy mucus dripped down against Boye’s cock. Asuyu pressed down with a hand on his own, letting its glans press up against the side of Boye’s, which was pressed aside. A small aperture opened, which this new cock quickly claimed, squeezing, slowly, by painful millimetre, inside. Mizari screamed when something finally gave way and it slid in with minimal resistance. More blood, but now they were both inside. Mizari’s eyes were teary, but he had stopped crying; he seemed oblivious to it all now, stranded on some lofty heights where nothing bad could ever happen to him again.

The two pricks filled him like piston of machinery; as one went in, the other went out, and Asuyu and Boye seemed almost perfectly synchronised. Had Mizari had any presence of mind left to contemplate the situation, he might’ve been impressed, for it was art, a complex difficult art on par with any Olympic gymnastics display. He bled but the pain seemed duller now, distant and half-numb, and when they both came to a unison spend within his torn-asunder rectal passage, he seemed hardly to mind it at all. Asuyu pulled his stiff prick out, from its tip hung threads of sticky white semen and little fragments of bowel mucus and that dreaded common passenger of those corridors: little fragments of shit.

“The fucking little bugger got shit on my prick,” Asuyu whined while Boye pushed Mizari off his prick and moved him to the side, where he sat with his legs folded below him, resting on his hands, looking dazed. Ceasing the opportunity, Asuyu went over to him and put the dirty plunger into Mizari’s mouth. “He’s fucked up,” Asuyu said, “all fucked up, he can’t even close his mouth anymore without assistance.” Asuyu put a hand under Mizari’s chin and closed the mouth around his length as he moved it in and out, making sure it would clean off his beautiful shimmer lance.

Then Boye saw something that piqued his interest. The dog that Mizari had acquired for his protection, “Sui II”, ( _worthless bastard_ , would Mizari have thought, if he had been able to coherently form any relevant thought, as it was, he thought only about disjointed images of soiled pricks), was stealthily moving around in the hall. “Look at that,” Boye said, “get that dog here, Asuyu. I think he wants in on some action.”

Asuyu drew his slowly deflating penis out of Mizari’s mouth, and walked across the room and through the portal to the hall. He kneeled down next to the silent dog and patted it on its head, scratching it behind the ears. It seemed to like it, and wagged its tail with excitement. Asuyu bent over, swaying a wave of his long dark brown hair, and inspected the penis that was hidden in its sheath. He stroked the dogs belly, in response to which it uttered a silent whine. His hands were soon teasing the dog’s prick, which exited the sheath, revealing its wet pink red-veined shape, with its acutely angled head. “This’ll be great,” he said. Then he took hold of the collar around the neck and dragged the dog gently along into the room.

Boye pulled off the tattered remains of the trousers and ripped underwear, leaving Mizari in nothing but the ugly pink T-shirt. He objected nothing at all while Boye made him get on all fours, his knees scratching against the wooden floor. He seemed to open and close his mouth as if he wished to say something, but nothing was audible. Boye slapped him across his face, leaving a red mark, and the odd fish-like opening and closing ceased. “We totally broke something with him this time,” he said.

Asuyu positioned the dog, which was already aroused and eager, thrusting into thin air until Asuyu took hold of its erect penis and introduced it to Mizari’s bloody and already half-open anus. The dog went in, yelping with what must have been pleasure, as it pounded away on Mizari.

Mizari moaned on and off while it happened. Eventually the dog stopped its jerking motion, and Asuyu helped it along by making sure Mizari’s violated rectum swallowed the bulging red knot as well. Sui II and Mizari were not joined together. The dog tried to turn to the side, but was unable to.

“What...” Mizari tried to say something again.

“Shut the fuck up,” Boye said and slapped him before he put his cock into his mouth. “You never cleaned mine, you little whore. It’s full of your blood and shit. Get it clean.” Still dazed, Mizari seemed oddly complacent, and this time Boye could feel some slight movements in that mouth, a tongue moving around and cleaning his prick the way it was mean to.

The dog was still attached. Below its tail, Asuyu saw the contractions as the flow of semen continued.

“Come on,” Asuyu said, “we better leave. We have more work to do today. We have to fuck Sui and that whore boyfriend of yours.”

“Hey,” Boye said, “don’t speak about Setsuna like that! He’s not some common lowly whore like this thing here!” He withdrew his prick from Mizari’s mouth, when so done, took hold of it, and let from the still half-hard thing a voluminous stream of urine flow in an arc that ended on Mizari’s pretty face. Some got in his mouth, and he swallowed some, spat out some more; it flowed down from his face onto the floor, some getting on his back (the dog licked some that got close to its head up) and soiling his shirt. Boye moved a bit away from Mizari, who, still seemed to be in shock or something like that. “Right, right,” Boye said, and as he went over to the door where Asuyu now stand, he kicked a bit at Mizari’s erection with his bare foot. It flopped pathetically.

“Let’s go”, Asuyu said. They left.

Soon after, the dog uncoupled from Mizari’s arse. Lots of white and transparent liquid mixed with blood and other treats dripped out as Mizari fell to the floor, with legs and arms sprawled. His breathing was heavy and the pain in his arse was tremendous. The dog licked at his arse, almost with a hint of sadness in each lap, as if it knew something bad had happened here, sensed it somehow. At least the dog was good for that, Mizari thought, unlike its namesake, it stayed put, no matter what, and tried to please its master.

He rolled on his side, grabbed the dogs collar, moved it ahead, and reached for its still dripping penis with his mouth, with an outstretched tongue. He sucked the dog’s cock while he frigged himself to a silent spend on the floor. His thoughts were a deranged mess, but all he could feel was a strange satisfaction that he found called forth from some last bastion of rationality a tremendous nameless guilt.

Then he cried.

Outside, the cicadas sang their unbearable elegy to the closing days of summer.

The telephone rang. He didn’t answer.


End file.
